This proposal requests continuing support for a Cellular, Biochemical, and Molecular Sciences (CBMS) training program at Vanderbilt University. We describe (1) a group of 100 faculty from biomedical research departments at Vanderbilt and our Alliance partner, Meharry Medical College, who are actively engaged in CBMS research, (2) a mechanism involving the Vanderbilt Interdisciplinary Graduate Program (IGP) for recruiting and identifying high caliber trainees, and (3) extraordinary institutional support for CBMS students and faculty. The training program utilizes broad didactic, interdisciplinary training in CBMS target areas, rigorous, elective courses for specialized training, weekly journal club meetings, an annual research retreat, and most importantly, in depth, laboratory research experience. Over the past several years, we have been remarkably successful recruiting excellent students into the IGP and the CBMS training program, particularly students from groups underrepresented in science. Many of the administrative and programmatic initiatives over the past years have contributed to this success and bode well for continuing success.